The Unseen
The Extreme Ghostbusters are forced to split up into pairs when the Proton Pistol is lost and a rare Class 13 is on the loose. Things go from bad to worse when criminals use the ghostbusting equipment to commit crimes. Kylie and Eduardo must exonerate the Ghostbusters and stop a powerful demon without their gear! Cast Tenebraug Phantom Witch Garrett Miller Eduardo Rivera Roland Jackson Kylie Griffin Egon Spengler City Dump Foreman Curator William George the Cooker Slimer Bankbusters Officer Al Officer Frank Metropolitan Museum Administrator Equipment Proton Pack Particle Thrower Proton Cannister Proton Pistol Trap Radio P.K.E. Meter Ecto-1 Items Orb of Moldova Locations John F. Kennedy International Airport Sunnyside Yard Firehouse City Dump Metropolitan Museum of Art Central Park Brooklyn Bridge First National Bank City of New York Police Department Plot At the end of a shift at Kennedy Airport, two customs officers met up in Hangar Five. The male officer had a search dog with him. The female officer petted the dog on the head and asked if it turned up anything. The other officer replied only the milk bones stashed in his locker. He was going to call it a night after checking out the international shipments. The woman said her goodbyes and left the two. The officer stopped at a crate marked "Moldova." He looked at his manifest and decided to open up the crate. There was a red orb inside. The man looked at it then sealed up the crate again. The orb started to glow. The dog started growling then bent down and backed up in fear. A demon manifested in front of the officer and shot a ray out. The man fell back onto the ground and the dog whimpered. A ghost terrorized the people at the Sunnyside Yard. The Extreme Ghostbusters chased after it. As Eduardo climbed the stairs, he complained about the weight the Proton Pack. Kylie wasn't having any of his whining. Eduardo countered she had the "girl's gun." Kylie demanded they switch equipment. They caught up to the ghost and ducked an ecto-grenade. After a train car passed by, Roland and Kylie jumped to the other side. Eduardo elected to cover them but Garrett pushed over onto the track. The ghost swopped by. As Eduardo took aim, another train car approached. Eduardo ran away as fast as he could then jumped off the track. He hung on the underside of the track and dropped the Proton Pistol. The ghost hovered in front of Eduardo and prepared to roast him. Garrett blasted the ghost. Roland confined the ghost in a Proton Stream and Kylie trapped it. Eduardo climbed back up. Kylie was not pleased the pistol was dropped. Eduardo pointed it out on a truck bed. However, the truck drove away. Egon hailed Kylie on her radio and asked if the ghost was caught. Kylie danced around the lost pistol while Egon informed the team there was another call and it involved a Class 13. Kylie was amazed at the prospect of seeing a Class 13 for the first time and struggled to tell him about the pistol. Eduardo blurted out she lost it. Kylie denied it and blamed Eduardo. Egon was not pleased at all. He ordered Garrett and Roland to go to Kennedy Airport and Kylie and Eduardo to recover the Proton Pistol. Roland picked up residual readings in Hangar Five while Garrett spoke to the female customs officer. Paramedics wheeled out the male officer on a stretcher. He asserted no one could help him and revealed his face. His eyes were missing. Meanwhile, at the City of New York Dump, Kylie and Eduardo met with the foreman. Kylie stated the Manhattan transport truck was under the elevated tracks in Sunnyside around 6:30 am. The foreman looked at his map and directed them to go to the other side of the yard and look for a green container marked "Number 17." Two boys found the Proton Pistol first. They left the yard through a hole in the perimeter fence. Eduardo continued to tease Kylie about the pack as they found the container. They looked around in vain until Eduardo announced he found a cool lava lamp for his pad. Kylie snapped at Eduardo. Eduardo countered he practically saved Kylie from the ghost. Eduardo refused to admit he lost the pistol. The boys fought over the pistol and accidentally shot it. The Proton Stream knocked over a smoke stack. Eduardo and Kylie ran in the direction the stream came from. At the Metropolitan Museum of Art, the curator opened up a crate in his office. He admired the orb and the demon reappeared and attacked the curator. In the evening, Kylie and Eduardo trudged through a park. Eduardo was ready to quit and just ask Egon to make a new gun. Kylie reminded him of the danger with leaving the Proton Pistol out in the wild. Eduardo feigned forgetfulness to annoy Kylie some more. Kylie screamed then stormed off. She approached a bum sleeping on a bench. The bum agreed to help and inferred he was hungry. Kylie handed him some money. The bum asked if they were looking for a smaller looking gun than the Proton Pack. Kylie was renewed by the lead. The bum directed them to go to the Brooklyn Bridge and look for a man named George under the overpass. George used the Proton Pistol to create a campfire. The other homeless roasted their food by the nuclear fire. Roland and Garrett visited the curator in his hospital room and tried to brainstorm the connection between victims. Roland mused they should try and get a list of the stuff that came through airport customs. Back at the Firehouse, Egon found the answer in the customs register - the Orb of Moldova. Egon explained the Orb was believed by ancient druids to be a holy talisman. They used it in ceremonies to sacrifice eyes to the gods to help them watch over the people. Slimer poked at his own eyes. Egon checked his database and stated the Orb was not as advertised. A demon named Tenebraug was enslaved to the Orb. Garrett put two and two together, whomever looked at the Orb lost their eyes to Tenebraug. Egon was concerned the Orb would be in the museum in plain sight. A cleaning lady was still in the museum. She eyed the curtain concealing the Orb. Eduardo and Kylie arrived at the Brooklyn Bridge and called out for George. They found him just in time and swatted away a tainted hot dog. It landed in the campfire and agitated it further. Kylie asked where the Proton Pistol was. George revealed he just sold it to two men. Kylie ran up to them and tried to explain the pistol was hers. The men looked at each other and pointed the gun at Kylie. Kylie and Eduardo ran for it and hid behind a stack of tired. The unarmed man ran up and demanded the Proton Pack from Kylie. Eduardo was held at gun point by the other. Kylie turned over the pack. To add insult to injury, the big guy took Eduardo's lava lamp. Eduardo asserted he and Kylie were now even. Kylie snapped again. Kylie and Eduardo took the subway back to the city. Kylie declared it was the worst day of her life. Eduardo asked what the plan was. Kylie stated they had to warn the police about the men with their gear. The two men robbed a bank. Egon was on the phone trying to warn someone about the Orb of Moldova, the cleaning lady. She didn't speak much English. Egon ordered Roland and Garrett to save the woman. They dashed past Slimer's eyeballs just as he was about to find them. Slimer was frustrated. Ecto-1 was on its way to the museum but a police car followed. The cleaning woman peaked at the exhibit and looked at the Orb. Ecto-1 parked in front of the museum but Roland and Garrett were stopped by the police for the burglary of First National Bank. Tenebraug manifested and took the woman's eyes. As Garrett took his mugshots, he inquired if the bank was wheelchair accessible. The police officer argued the Ghostbusters were the only ones who carried such weapons. Roland called up Egon but he was being arrested, too. The next day, Eduardo and Kylie waited outside a police precinct. They watched as Egon was led in side with Slimer tagging along. Eduardo and Kylie donned some disguises and visited the others. Kylie asked if they should just tell the truth and explain everything. Egon believed time was short and revealed the gala unveiling of the Orb was in the evening at 7:00. Kylie confessed the criminals that had her Proton Pistol also had Eduardo's pack. Egon was stunned. Eduardo quickly admitted he lost his pack. Egon ordered them to just convince the museum's administrator to cancel the unveiling. Slimer hid under Eduardo's shirt and left with them. Eduardo tossed his disguise and replied to Kylie he didn't want her worst day to get any worse. The administrator heard Kylie and Eduardo's story then called for security. With just two minutes to spare, Kylie and Eduardo hatched a plan. Slimer greeted the administrator. He ran away and cancelled the unveiling. Kylie assured the administrator he was safe just as long as he didn't look at the Orb. The administrator admitted he already looked. Tenebraug soon manifested. Kylie and Eduardo stuffed the administrator into a sarcophagus. Slimer went inside, too. Eduardo bumped into a floating eyeball. He tried to shoo it away with a curtain but ended up catching the Orb of Moldova. Eduardo tossed it and ran away. Kylie closed her eyes and reached around for the Orb as Tenebraug closed in on Eduardo. Kylie held up the Orb and called out for Tenebraug. It turned around and saw the Orb. All of the eyes stolen returned to Tenebraug's victims. As Tenebraug convulsed, Eduardo took the Orb from Kylie and smashed it to pieces. Tenebraug faded away. Kylie and Eduardo cheered their implausible victory. They were about to hug then paused and shook hands. Slimer emerged from the sarcophagus and hugged Kylie. The administrator came out, covered in slime. The next day, at the precinct, the Ghostbusters were free and exonerated. An officer revealed the real criminals were caught just 30 minutes ago and apologized to Egon. Slimer stared happily at a box of doughnuts but the police glared at him. Garrett declared it was all Eduardo's fault. Kylie defended Eduardo... a little. Eduardo bragged how he and Kylie defeated Tenebraug with no gear as he played with a thrower. He dropped it and the thrower shot the ceiling light. The police were not pleased. Eduardo tried to pin the blame on Kylie. Quotes Trivia *In Ghostbusters II, one of Vigo's titles is "The Scourge of Moldavia." The eastern part of Moldavia now is part of the Republic of Moldova, where the Orb of Moldova is sent from. *This episode introduces the first known Class 13 entity in the franchise. *The battle with the Phantom Witch takes place at Sunnyside in Queens. *Garrett invokes a classic quote from Herman Melville's "Moby Dick" when he spots the Phantom Witch.Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Unseen (1997) (DVD ts. 2:17-2:18). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "There she blows!" *Eduardo finds a lava lamp at the city dump. *The bum in the park rejected by Achira in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" is questioned by Eduardo and Kylie in this episode. *When the suggestion is made by Kylie to go to the police, Eduardo responds with trepidation. This is likely alluding to Eduardo's cop brother Carl Rivera, introduced in "Rage". *When Egon, Roland, and Garrett are arrested, the police officer arresting them admit that they may be innocent, in a somewhat remorseful tone, implying the police have a higher opinion of the Ghostbusters than City Hall. *When Eduardo boasts about his being able to defeat Tenebraug without any equipment, he mentions not needing a trap. Because Tenebraug is a Class 13, this implies that the new equipment is capable of capturing entities that would've been impossible to trap with the equipment used by the original Ghostbusters. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps TheUnseen01.jpg TheUnseen03.jpg TheUnseen02.jpg TheUnseen04.jpg TheUnseen05.jpg TheUnseen07.jpg TheUnseen09.jpg TheUnseen10.jpg TheUnseen12.jpg TheUnseen13.jpg TheUnseen15.jpg TheUnseen17.jpg TheUnseen20.jpg TheUnseen21.jpg TheUnseen23.jpg TheUnseen25.jpg TheUnseen30.jpg TheUnseen31.jpg TheUnseen06.jpg TheUnseen32.jpg TheUnseen08.jpg TheUnseen33.jpg TheUnseen34.jpg TheUnseen35.jpg TheUnseen36.jpg TheUnseen37.jpg TheUnseen38.jpg TheUnseen39.jpg TheUnseen11.jpg TheUnseen40.jpg TheUnseen41.jpg TheUnseen42.jpg TheUnseen43.jpg TheUnseen14.jpg TheUnseen44.jpg TheUnseen45.jpg TheUnseen46.jpg TheUnseen47.jpg TheUnseen16.jpg TheUnseen48.jpg TheUnseen49.jpg TheUnseen18.jpg TheUnseen50.jpg TheUnseen19.jpg TheUnseen51.jpg TheUnseen52.jpg TheUnseen53.jpg TheUnseen54.jpg TheUnseen55.jpg TheUnseen22.jpg TheUnseen56.jpg TheUnseen57.jpg TheUnseen58.jpg TheUnseen29.jpg TheUnseen59.jpg TheUnseen60.jpg TheUnseen24.jpg TheUnseen61.jpg TheUnseen26.jpg TheUnseen27.jpg TheUnseen28.jpg TheUnseen62.jpg TheUnseen63.jpg TheUnseen64.jpg TheUnseen65.jpg TheUnseen66.jpg TheUnseen67.jpg TheUnseen68.jpg Collages and Edits TenebrauginTheUnseenepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CityLandscapeinTheUnseenepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CityLandscapeinTheUnseenepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' BrooklynBridgeinTheUnseenepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Ecto1inTheUnseenepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SignPromotingOrbofMoldovainTheUnseenepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' EduardoVsTenebrauginTheUnseenepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' TenebrauginTheUnseenepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Category:EGB Episode